Robin Is Not Innocent
by XxRazorgirlxX
Summary: We all know that Robin isn't Innocent but no one knows it better than Wally. Plese Review


**Robin Is Not Innocent.**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Hey Dude no fair! Stop using cheats!"

"No can do, dude. I've got them and I'm gonna use them."

"Well at least share them."

"Become a master hacker and get your own."

Kid Flash pouted but still continued to stare at the huge scene.

"I never noticed how quiet it is around here without the guys." said KF as he look around the empty hollowed out cave.

"Well Supey is having flying lessons with Red Tornado, Aquaman took Aqualad for that super urgent mission in Atlantian and Miss M went off with Manhunter for some martian... thing. So basically we have the whole weekend to ourselves."

"Sweet."

The boys continued to play mindless video games for hours after hours .But like most of the times Robin got bored , KF wasn't really much of a challenge. So he tried to find more "interesting" ways to entertain himself. His eyes gleamed mischievously behind the dark shades.

"Wally."

"Whaff?" asked Wally with a mouthful of mini marshmallows.

The boy wonder crawled closer to the red head speedster and made his way into Wally's lap.

"Whoa Rob, what are you—"

Robin crashed his lips against Wally's. Tongues fought for dominance. Robin wrapped his arms around the other teen's shoulder, pulling them down on the cold floor, still kissing. When air became necessary, the boy wonder pulled away but not before stealing one of Wally's marshmallows out of his mouth.

"...Woah...I love it when you do that."

Dick just smirked and started to nip on KF's exposed collar.

"Woah Rob I-" Nip. "-oooh don't think-" Nip. "-this is such a good-" Another nip. "-idea."

Robin's fingers started to trail Kid's sculpted chest down to his belt buckle.

"Whoa, whoa! Bad idea, bad idea!"

Wally got up quickly and ran towards the kitchen, leaving the poor boy wonder all alone. Dick rolled his eyes and followed the red haired speedster into the kitchen.

Wally always had feelings for Dick, since the first time he laid his eyes on the smaller teen, but being best buds, Dick being too underage to even know what he wanted, while also being Batman's partner and adoptive son was certainly not the best things you want to find in someone you want to date. So the young speedster just settled on watching the small raven haired boy from afar. But Kid Flash wasn't as stealthy as he thought,; it took just a few months until boy wonder found out, but instead of freaking out or going all karate chop on his ass, Robin gave him a big kiss on the lips. Best day of Wally's young life.

For three months the two love birds fooled around continuously. They followed the normal dating routine: going to the movies, roaming the park, and playing around at carnivals and every time they were alone they would share soft kisses and gentle touches But as the time passed those gentle touches started to become rougher and hotter. ((Mostly on Robin's part. The kid might be young but he was certainly no saint.) Wally, like the nice guy he is, thought that daddy Bat had a right to know what was going on between the young teens.

Surprisingly, Batman was okay with the kids having a relationship and he gave them his "blessing" on one account. Wally couldn't touch Robin until he was legal. Turns out not so easy.

"C'mon Wally, you used to love fooling around ."

"Yeah but that was before! If Bats every found out about that little marshmallow tennis match we had before he'll cut my tongue off."

"Geez , that would be a shame." Robin climbed on the kitchen counter and crawled his way towards Wally. He clawed at the elder's shirt, bringing him down into a fiery kiss. But the red head boy quickly pulled away.

"No, no bad idea."

And with that a red blur made it's way into the living room.

Robin jumped off the counter and followed his super hyper boyfriend.

* * *

"You're taking this way too seriously, let's just have a little fun. Batman will never know." Robin walked over to his boyfriend, sat himself down in his lap and slowing started to nuzzle against Wally's neck.

"Dude, Batman is all knowing! He's like Yoda... In some ways... I think."

Wally's face became redder by the second as Robin rubbed his bottom against the red head's groin.

"Shit Rob."

"Shh... Just sit back and relax."

The younger boy grabbed the elder's hands and placed them on his hips. ,but then Wally quickly pulled them back and went to the opposing side of the couch. (Mood Killer.)

"No way dude. If Batman found out that i even laid a finger on you, he would choke me with bard wire, then bang my head against the table, them shoot me, cut my body into little pieces, throw them in acid and then he would use some freaky bat-bring-to life-thing, bring me back to life and then kill me all over again"

"C'mon Wal your overeating... Why would he use barb wire when he can use his own hands?"

"That's it, I'm going to my room."

As Wally got up from the couch a small hand grabbed on to his wrist .

_Time to pull out the big guns._ Thought Robin.

The baby blue eyes behind the dark shades started to filled with fake tears.

"Oh I get it *sniff* you don't think I'm cute anymore."

"Rob, are you crying?"

"*snif*no."

Robin cupped his face with hands and started to fake sob, obviously tricking his red head boyfriend.

"Oh, come here you silly little bird."

Wally took the 'sobbing' boy in his arms, drawing random pattern on his back to sooth him.

"You're the cutest, beautiful and precious thing that exists in this crazy world of ours. It's just that... Bats was right, you _are _too young and we did sort of the whole dating thing.a little to fast..I don't want you to lose your innocence because of me."

Robin's "tears" started to drench Wally's shirt. The small little bird placed his hand on the teen's broad shoulders. He slowing started to move his hands lower, fingers lightly touching the other's well toned muscles. When Robin reached Wally's wrists he lightly grabbed them to his chest.

"Don't worry about that Wally." In a "flash" Wally's hands were pinned behind his back. "I never was innocent to being with."

A sharp click was heard and at that moment Wally knew what had his hands bound.

"Handcuffs?"

"Close but no. Batcuffs, specially designed by Batman. So there's no point in struggling."

Robin straddled Wally's lap and started to place not-too-innocent kisses on the other's neck.

"Wow Rob I don't think we should-"

Wally was silenced as a small finger was placed on his lips.

"Were not doing anything wrong *nip* Actually *kiss* we're following Batman's orders *kiss* to the T. You're not laying a finger on ME. Batman didn't say anything about ME touching _you_."

As Robin's mouth continued to worked on the young speedster's neck, slowly started to make his way up to nibble on the soft ear lobe, his hands were busy travelling down to his belt buckle.

The sound of his belt unclasping and his zipper being pulled down woke him up from his dream like state.

"What are you-"

"Shh, just sit back and enjoy." said the raven haired boy as he placed himself between the red head's legs.

"Wow Rob... ohh don't stop."

* * *

*Hall Of Justice*

*Only Justice members Area*

A room filled with superheroes stood there, shocked as a huge plasma screen showed the two young heroes enjoying a very private moment.

To prevent Batman from having a heart attack, Green Arrow quickly swooped in to turn it off. Needless to say the tension in the room started to get very thick. Flash, Superman, Hawkgirl, Wonder and Manhunter felt very uncomfortable.

"The tension in this room is too high for my liking, I shall be taking my leave now." And with that, Manhuter fazed through the floor.

"Wonder Woman and I should probably leave now too, this seems more like a guy thing."

Wonder Woman silently nodded as she and Hawkgirl flew out of the room.

"I should follow them too. Cause you know... they might... get lost." said Superman as he left behind the three other heroes in the comfortable silence.

Flash and Green Arrow were left with a Batman that seemed to be having an inner heart attack.

"Hey, GA what do you think Bats is most pissed about? That the kids went against his words, that his " innocent" little bird turned out to be a power bottom or that we all just had a pedo peep show?" Whispered Flash to the green hooded hero.

" I think all of them... You know what else I think?"

"What?"

"That you should probably go and try to save your partner's "boys"

" On it!"

Flash zipped out of the room and once he was gone, the dark knight stood up and started to walk towards the exit.

"I'm going to Mount Justice." But just as he was going towards the door, Green Arrow stood in his way.

" Uh, I don't think that's a good idea Batma—"

" I. am. going. to. Mount. Justice." said Gotham's dark knight in a menacing tone that made Green Arrow step out of the way. As Batman left the room, the Flash entered.

" Flash what are you doing here? Batman is already on his way to the mount-"

BANG !

"What's was that?" Asked the green hooded hero but before his mind had time to come up with a logical explanation, a red blur entered into the room.

" Okay, I just dismantled the Batmoblie. Give me hand with his jet."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

" FLASH!" Batman's roar could be heard coming down the hallway.

" C'mon let's go!"

And with that Flash and Green Arrow ran out of the room.

* * *

-At Mount Justice-

" Shit, Rob that was amazing." Said the red head as he flopped himself down on the couch.

The raven hair boy wiped the leftover essences of Wally off his mouth with the back of his hand. He crawled up the couch and made himself comfortable on the other boy's chest. "See told you."

The two young heroes cuddled on the couch, enjoying the peaceful silence and just being cuddled together. Until that peaceful moment was interrupted by Wally.

"Batman has put up secret cameras in here, hasn't he?"

"Yup." answered the other.

"And he just saw us right through the monitor in the bat cave, did he?"

"Not exactly. I hacked into the batcave's main computer frame so he couldn't watch us but being Batman he probably spied on us through the Hall of Justice main frame."

Wally raised up and stared at the young boy, jaw opened wide.

"So what are you telling me is the Flash and the other members Justice just saw us !"

" Chill KF, they probably turned if off as soon as they saw that I was about to suck your—."

"Oh okay I get it."

Both teens settled on the couch again and Robin took his usually placed on Wally's chest.

" I will never understand why everyone thinks you are so innocent."

Robin just smirked at the elder's comment and continued to snuggle himself in Wally's chest.

* * *

**I wanna thank ChuChuMarshmallow for being my beta . You rock ! **

**PLZ Review!**


End file.
